


Spellwork

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, First Time, Innuendo, Magic, PWP without Porn, Transparent metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-28
Updated: 2004-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I think about two women doing a spell, and then I do a spell myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellwork

"So, there's this spell I thought we could try."

"Oh?" said Tara, and Willow wondered again why Tara's voice always shook like that when she was around Willow.

"Yes," she ventured on. "I found it on the internet? It's really nifty, actually. And we've already got everything we need."

"Oh. Well, good. That's good."

"Now, you sit here." Willow examined the page she'd printed. "And put your hand right here." Tara's eyes widened, but she obliged. "Now, move it, no, not like that, slower... keep doing that, while I start chanting. And put your other hand _here_... oh, that's _good_ ; I wonder if this is supposed to happen?" She squinted at her printout. "Hmm, I guess it is. Okay, now, I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to chant, so maybe I'll just, ooh, oh, wait, no, no, -- _no_ , I didn't mean _stop_ , it's very important that you keep the energies flowing; we wouldn't want to ruin the spell."

"A-are you sure this is right?"

"Doesn't it feel right to you?"

"Well, I suppose, it's just..."

"We don't have to do this, you know. We could just, you know..."

"Talk?"

"Yeah."

"No, I really like doing sp-spells."

"Sure?"

"Ye--ohh, yes."

"I kinda didn't mention that, I'm supposed to put my hand there, and then I'm supposed to hold my head at this funny angle and..."

"You look like you're doing all the work."

"No, it's fine, and I have more experience, so... wait, no, I didn't mean that! I'm just saying, because..."

"In high school, and all. W-w-with Oz?"

"Well, I never did spells with Oz, really."

"Is thi-this right? My fingers here?"

"It seems right to me. I really like it, actually, and oh, I _really_ like that."

"It's p-powerful. The magic."

"Like your mom?"

"Not really. My mother's magic was different. This is... this is new. I don't think, I don't think I've ever done anything like th-thi-this before."

"Me neither," whispered Willow.

"Are you scared?"

"Not with you."

"I th-thought I'd be scared. But I'm not. I feel, I mean, it feels good."

"Yeah. Magic always makes me feel so good, you know? Like I'm in control?"

"Sometimes--sometimes it's good not to be in control."

"Like what?" said Willow

"If you want to, I mean, if you lie down? I could show you, this spell that makes you lose all control, but you'll feel really, really good."

"I don't know... I mean, I really want to do that with you, but..." Tara's bottom lip started to quiver, and Willow relented. "You'll be with me the whole time?"

"Always."

"Then let's give it a try."


End file.
